starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач»
Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач» ( ) — первый корабль из серии звёздных суперразрушителей (звездных дредноутов). Первый корабль из серии был флагманом Дарта Вейдера и стал ассоциироваться в глазах многих жителей Галактики с Империей Палпатина. Корабль являлся абсолютным рекордсменом среди традиционных звездолетов, входивших в военно-космические силы Империи, — размерами его, на тот момент, превосходила только Звезда Смерти. История thumb|left|200px|Звездный суперразрушитель «Палач» Инженер Лира Вессекс, которая когда-то разработала крейсер Звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» и Звёздный разрушитель типа «Император», предложила проект корабля, по сравнению с которым все остальные корабли галактики казались карликами. Император был заинтересован проектом и разрешил начать строительство четырёх кораблей этого типа одновременно на верфях Фондора и Куата. Сенат пытался протестовать против решения императора, но Палпатин смог убедить их. После гибели Звезды Смерти, император приказал ускорить постройку «Палача». Причиной этого было желание императора предоставить своим гражданам очередной символ величия и нерушимости Нового Порядка. Первые два корабля нового типа сошли со стапелей приблизительно в одно время. Первый корабль, получивший имя «Палач» стал флагманом Дарта Вейдера, а второй, «Палач-II», был спрятан на Корусанте и переименован в «Лусанкию». Первой миссией «Палача», в которой ситхи оценили его мощь, стало уничтожение базы Альянса на планете Лаактиен. Вскоре корабль активно участвовал во многих операциях против повстанцев. thumb|left|200px|Поврежденный «Страж» После Эндорской катастрофы «Палачи» стали весомым аргументом при доказательстве законности претензий многочисленных претендентов на престол. На момент возвращения гранд-адмирала Трауна признавшие его регионы галактики не располагали кораблями этого типа. Но одно обладание подобным кораблем еще не было гарантом могущества. В ходе борьбы за власть бывшим главой имперской разведки Исанн Айсард была захвачена «Лусанкия». После годичного ремонта корабль вошёл в состав флота Новой Республики и весьма успешно использовался ею против остатков империи в течении длительного времени. Но во времена вторжения вонгов «Лусанкия» из-за своих размеров и огромного численного превосходства агрессора больше не могла удовлетворять стратегии Новой Республики. Поэтому Ведж Антиллес, обороняя Борлейас, использовал «Лусанкию» в качестве тарана. Также был известен Суперразрушитель «Страж» во время войны Империи с Новой Республикой, первая использовала корабль недальновидно, поэтому он получил многочисленные повреждения и был оставлен на орбите неизвестной планеты. Он стал медленно сходить с орбиты, пока не вошёл в атмосферу и не врезался в планету. Очевидцы, которые пролетали мимо, видели огромный столб дыма. Звёздные Суперразрушители были прекрасно вооружены и защищены. Один корабль мог противостоять целому флоту, но на деле проверить это не удавалось. Стоит также отметить, что все корабли этого типа погибли в результате случайностей, глупости или удачных диверсий повстанцев (новореспубликанцев). В открытом бою этот корабль — весьма опасный противник. Звёздные Суперразрушители являются едва ли не самыми большими кораблями за всю историю Империи. Созданные удивительной женщиной Лирой Вессекс, придумавшей Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский», они быстро заработали репутацию столь ужасного орудия, что при их виде даже бывалые командиры повстанцев и пиратов капитулировали. Порой из-за своего размера называемые Супер Звёздными Разрушителями (СЗР), эти корабли вошли в строй несколько месяцев спустя битвы при Явине. Технические характеристики thumb|left|200px|Коридоры «Палача» Огромный, сверхпрочный класс Суперразрушителей измерялся 19 000 метрами в длине. 279 144 Имперских офицеров и военнослужащих обслуживали судно, в то время как 1 590 артиллеристов управляли более чем 5 000 турболазеров и ионными пушками. Тринадцать двигателей, объединённые в пять групп, дают Суперразрушителю внушительное для его размеров ускорение в 1230 G. Корабль несет на своем борту как минимум 144 истребителя, а массивный ангар может держать и обслуживать тысячи. Помимо этого на борту находится 200 других боевых звездолетов и кораблей поддержки, 5 гарнизонных баз и достаточно большое количество штурмовиков и шагоходов, чтобы уничтожить любую Повстанческую базу. Для питания одних только щитов требовалось количество энергии, эквивалентное энергии, выделяемой средней звездой (3,8 x 1026 Вт). thumb|200px|Ангар «Палача» Также на борту этого гиганта была эскадрилья поддержки, как у Звездных Разрушителей других серий. На «Палаче» могли находится более тысячи истребителей, предположительно более пятисот TIE-истребителей и еще столько же других истребителей имперского производства. Однако стандартная компоновка включала всего 144 истребителя (12 эскадрилий), что лишь вдвое превышало авиакрыло «Империал», и было явно недостаточно для прикрытия корабля такого размера. Командная башня корабля класса Суперразрушитель имеет стандартное расположение, как и у Звёздного Разрушителя класса «Имперский». Командный мост содержит две ямы управления, в которых размещены пульты управления звездолетом, а между ними центральный проход. С правой и левой стороны моста находятся ниши, содержащие станции защиты и оружие. Позади моста находятся коммуникационные станции, турболифты и Голонет трансивер. На уровне под мостом был главный навигационный комплекс. Купола, расположенные вокруг и на командной башне Палача, служили для двух разных целей. Внутри куполов были катушки приемопередатчиков гиперволны для сверхсветовых активных сенсоров, в то время как лопасти, выдающиеся из купола, служили проекторами щитов. thumb|left|200px|Чертеж звездного суперразрушителя типа «Палач» Эти купола были неуязвимы для внешних атак, пока щиты оставались неповрежденными, но сконцентрированный огонь (вроде того, который устроил Адмирал Акбар в ходе Эндорской Битвы) могли уничтожить защитное поле, тем самым подвергнув опасности как датчики, так и сами проекторы щитов. На корпусе корабля расположено много таких куполов, которые гарантируют отсутствие мёртвых зон и обеспечивают полное распределение защитного поля по всей поверхности. Таким образом, интенсивный огонь в отдельную область и выведение из строя ряда генераторов дефлекторного поля не лишил бы звездолет всей своей защиты. В более поздние годы производство Звёздных Суперразрушителей продолжалось. После смерти Императора и деления Галактической Империи на враждующие феодальные владения они были очень популярным приобретением среди военачальников, надеющихся улучшить свою военную мощь и престиж. Некоторые попали в руки Новой Республики, где они боролись против Империи, которой когда-то служили. Известные корабли серии thumb|200px|«Аннигилятор» сражается с силами Занна и Повстанцев * «Аннигилятор» (Annihilator) * «Принуждающий» (Enforcer) * «Палач» (Executor) * «Страж» (Guardian) * «Устрашающий» (Intimidator) * «Железный кулак» (Iron Fist) * «Молот рыцарей» (Knight Hammer) * «Лусанкия» (Lusankya) * «Жнец» (Reaper) * «Поцелуй бритвы» (Razor’s Kiss) * «Вторая смерть» (Second Death) * Звёздный суперразрушитель (маскировочное устройство) * «Террор» (Terror) * «Возмездие» (Vengeance) * Суперразрушитель X1 За кулисами * Помимо названий указанных в описание были и другие названия этого корабля — Боевой Крейсер (Battlecruiser) и Звездный Крейсер (Star Cruiser). * «Палач» происходит от латинского «Executor» и означает «администратор или исполнительный чиновник». * Помимо этого изменяется и количество вооружения, которое являлось весьма маленьким для такого большого судна. Появления * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Сила необузданная» (роман) * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * «Star Wars: X-Wing» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «Perfect Evil» * «Darth Vader Strikes» * «Traitor's Gambit» * «The Return of Ben Kenobi» * «The Power Gem» * «Revenge of the Jedi» * «Doom Mission» * «Race for Survival» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4» * «Star Wars: Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5» * * «Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue» * «Галактика страха: Голод» * «Осколок кристалла власти, часть 3» * «Внеплановый рейс» * «Showdown» * «The Final Trap» * «Star Wars: Imperial Ace» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 39: Империя наносит ответный удар: Начало» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 41: Империя наносит ответный удар: Преследуемые Империей» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» * «Murder on the Executor» * * «Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire» * «Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil» * «Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider» * «Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets» * «Тени Империи» * Тени Империи (комикс) * «Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue» * «Восхождение и падение Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (роман) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (детский роман) * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands» * «Корабль невольников» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance» * * * «Меч тьмы» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * * «X-wing: Железный кулак» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Алая Империя» * «Щит лжи» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость» * * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Celestia Galactica Photografica» }} Неканоничные появления * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Vader vs. Artoo & Threepio» * Star Wars: Battlefront (Карта ШТАБ «СОРО-СУУБ») Источники * «Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «The Pentastar Alignment» * «The Illustrated Star Wars Universe» * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «The Galactic Empire—Ships of the Fleet» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * «Cracken's Threat Dossier» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * * * «''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) * «Угрозы Галактики» * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji» * «Руководство по эпохе Наследия» * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * * * * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» }} Ссылки * http://www.imperialbastion.ru/empire/sd/executor_ssd.htm __СТАТИЧЕСКОЕ_ПЕРЕНАПРАВЛЕНИЕ__ Категория:Звёздные суперразрушители * Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактической Империи Категория:Типы звездолётов Новой Республики Категория:Типы звездолётов Галактического Альянса Категория:Продукция «Верфей Куата»